


The Homie

by legendarydesvender (svensationalist)



Series: Klance Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, transmedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svensationalist/pseuds/legendarydesvender
Summary: Lancing w/ the Stars@lancemcslain  4mI can’t believe it SOME HOMIE KEEPS BUYING ALL THE BLUE PAL MERCH BEFORE MELancing w/ the Stars@lancemcslain  4mReplying to @ lancemcslainHE IS LEGIT JUST GRABBING THE LAST LNES ALL TH E TKME I HAVEN’T GOT ANYTHJNGstop calling me dad@zerotoshiro  3mReplying to @ lancemcslainLance are you okay.Lancing w/ the Stars@lancemcslain  3mReplying to @ lancemcslain @ zerotoshiroNO I HAVE A NEW MULLETED RIVAL NOW I’M GONNA KICK HIS ASS EVEN THO HE’S CUTE***Written for Klanceweek2k17 Day 1, "Free Will vs Fate".  Modern AU where Lance is annoyed at some random dude with a mullet that keeps buying the last merch before he can, and where Keith is determined to buy merch for his online best friend.





	The Homie

**Author's Note:**

> For crycnics! I hope you like it. Also a special thanks to the t!fish crew.
> 
> Content warnings: Just profanity. This thing is pretty fluffy haha.

[5:35 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:35 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:35 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:35 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :paperclip: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:36 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:36 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :wrench: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:36 PM] **Red:** hey

 

[5:37 PM] **The Tailor:** hey

[5:37 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:37 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:38 PM] **Red:** Are you sad-fishing

 

[5:42 PM] **Red:** Lance?

 

[5:46 PM] **Red:** It’s ok if you don’t want to talk I just wanted to check on you

 

[5:52 PM] **The Tailor:** sorry

[5:52 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:52 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :tropical_fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:53 PM] **The Tailor:** im just

[5:53 PM] **The Tailor:** upset

[5:53 PM] **The Tailor:** i thought i could go to acaf with u guys but i have to babysit

 

[5:53 PM] **Red:** Yeah Hunk told me

[5:53 PM] **Red:** Sorry

 

[5:54 PM] **The Tailor:** it’s fine it’s not your fault

[5:53 PM] **The Tailor:** t!dish

[5:54 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:54 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :shopping_cart: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:54 PM] **Red:** I know I’m just sorry bc you were looking forward to it

 

[5:54 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:55 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: |  lancelancerevolution, you can fish again in 6 seconds.

 

[5:55 PM] **The Tailor:** dang it

[5:55 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:55 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** lancelancerevolution, please cool down! (2 seconds left)

 

[5:55 PM] **The Tailor:** FUDGE (edited)

 

[5:56 PM] **Red:** Lol I saw that

 

[5:56 PM] **The Tailor:** shut ur quiznak

[5:56 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[5:56 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[5:56 PM] **Red:** Just type fuck your siblings aren’t in here

 

[5:57 PM] **The Tailor:** DAD YOUR COUSIN IS SWEARING @Caught Left-Handed

 

[5:57 PM] **Red:** He can’t be your dad he’s 6

 

[5:58 PM] **Caught Left-Handed:** that joke is getting old keith

 

[5:58 PM] **Red:** Unlike you

 

[5:58 PM] **The Tailor:** LOL roasted

 

[5:59 PM] **Uptown Hunk:** ooooo nice one keith

 

[5:59 PM] **Red:** O hi hunk, how are you

 

[6:00 PM] **Uptown Hunk:** pretty good, saw the bot chat was pretty active so i figured i’d say hello really quickly

[6:00 PM] **Uptown Hunk:** i gotta go now tho, have an assignment due tomorrow ;-;

 

[6:00 PM] **The Tailor:** hey hunk, gl with that hw  <3

[6:00 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[6:00 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :battery: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[6:01 PM] **Uptown Hunk:** thanks lance  <3

 

[6:01 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[6:02 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :tropical_fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[6:02 PM] **The Tailor:** sorry

 

[6:03 PM] **Red:** For what?

 

[6:03 PM] **The Tailor:** i know u wanted to hang out but i can’t come any more

 

[6:03 PM] **Red:** That’s not your fault, things happen short notice. There’s always next time.

 

[6:04 PM] **The Tailor:** yeah i guess

[6:04 PM] **The Tailor:** idk

[6:04 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[6:04 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :paperclip: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[6:04 PM] **The Tailor:** i really wanted to meet you

[6:05 PM] **The Tailor:** and there were gonna be cool artists

[6:05 PM] **The Tailor:** i was rly looking forward to it

[6:05 PM] **The Tailor:** ugh sory im jus

[6:05 PM] **The Tailor:** #smad

[6:06 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fosj

[6:06 PM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[6:06 PM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :mans_shoe: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[6:06 PM] **Red:** We both live in Altea so let’s meet up another day?

[6:07 PM] **Red:** Maybe lunch or something

[6:07 PM] **Red:** If you want

[6:07 PM] **Red:** Idk

 

[6:07 PM] **The Tailor:** that sounds nice

[6:08 PM] **The Tailor:** tell me about all the cool voltron stuff u find when ur back?

 

[6:08 PM] **Red:** Of course

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Takashit**

**x-xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

\----- Fri, 12/05/2017 -----

 

Shiro can I borrow $100 for this weekend? If not that’s okay.

6:16 PM

 

Is it an emergency? Is everything OK?

6:20 PM

 

Yeah I’m fine I just don’t have enough money to buy things at ACAF.  I’ll give it back once my paycheck comes in I promise.

6:21 PM

 

I thought you already had enough?  Did you have to spend it?

6:26 PM

 

No I just need more.

6:26 PM

 

Wait

6:28 PM

 

Are you buying things for Lance

6:30 PM

 

KEITH DON’T IGNORE ME

6:34 PM

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  33m

I HAVE THE BEST HERMANA IN THE WORLD!!!

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  32m

Replying to @lancemcslain

@shinykeithandme are you at ACAF today?

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  7m

Replying to @lancemcslain @shinykeithandme

keeeeeeiiiiiith?????

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  2m

Replying to @lancemcslain @shinykeithandme

KEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH!!!!!!

 

 **Holtergeist**  @pidgeonholt  42s

Replying to @lancemcslain

dude you know he’s not on twitter much go bug him on discord or text him

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  11s

Replying to @lancemcslain @pidgeonholt

fINE

 

 

* * *

 

 

\----- May 14, 2017 -----

 

[10:03 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red WHERE ARE YOU

 

[10:03 AM] **Pidgey:** lmao that was fast

 

[10:03 AM] **The Tailor:** SHH

[10:03 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red KEITH

[10:04 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red ARE

[10:04 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red YOU

[10:04 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red THERE

 

[10:04 AM] **Pidgey:** stop spamming the poor guy try his phone

 

[10:04 AM] **The Tailor:** @Pidgey

 

[10:05 AM] **Pidgey:** no

 

[10:05 AM] **The Tailor:** @Pidgey

 

[10:05 AM] **Pidgey:** pls

 

[10:05 AM] **The Tailor:** @Pidgey

 

[10:05 AM] **Pidgey:** @Uptown Hunk your qpp is being annoying

 

[10:05 AM] **The Tailor:** @Pidgey love meeee

 

[10:06 AM] **Pidgey:** i already do

[10:06 AM] **Pidgey:** but ur still being annoying

 

[10:06 AM] **The Tailor:** AWW PIDGE  <33333333

[10:07 AM] **The Tailor:** wait omg i don’t like that second part

 

[10:07 AM] **Uptown Hunk:** @Pidgey my qpp isn’t my responsibility on sunday mornings

 

[10:07 AM] **Pidgey:** amazing

 

[10:08 AM] **The Tailor:** HUNK IS KEITH AT ACAF

 

[10:08 AM] **Uptown Hunk:** idk

[10:08 AM] **Uptown Hunk:** he went yesterday with us but i’m not sure if he’s going again

 

[10:09 AM] **The Tailor:** OK!!

[10:09 AM] **The Tailor:** i need to head out now but if you see him online let him know!!!!1

[10:09 AM] **The Tailor:** gonna try texting him

 

[10:09 AM] **Uptown Hunk:** ok buddy have fun

[10:10 AM] **Uptown Hunk:** :blue_heart:

 

[10:10 AM] **The Tailor:** :yellow_heart: :yellow_heart: :yellow_heart:

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Keeftus**

**x-xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

\----- Sun, 14/05/2017 -----

 

KEITH

10:11 AM

 

LUCY COULD BABYSIT THE TWINS SO I CAN GO TO ACAF

10:11 AM

 

Are you gonna be there??? TEXT ME IF U ARE

10:12 AM

 

I need to grab the bus so I’ll ttyl!!!

10:12 AM

 

I hope ur there today

10:12 AM

 

 

* * *

 

 

[10:21 AM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[10:21 AM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[10:22 AM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[10:22 AM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :fish: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[10:23 AM] **The Tailor:** t!dish

[10:23 AM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[10:23 AM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :shopping_cart: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

[10:23 AM] **Pidgey:** lance aren't you going to acaf

 

[10:24 AM] **The Tailor:** I'm killing time on the bus

[10:24 AM] **The Tailor:** keith hasn't answered :((((

[10:24 AM] **The Tailor:** @Red keeeeeeiiiiiith where'd you go

 

[10:27 AM] **The Tailor:** do you think I annoyed him too much

 

[10:28 AM] **Pidgey:** I'm sure he's just busy

 

[10:28 AM] **The Tailor:** what if he thinks I'm annoying

[10:29 AM] **The Tailor:** fudge what if he doesn't like me in person ?? maybe wr dhjldnt meet after all (edited)

 

[10:30 AM] **Pidgey:** I can't believe you went back to censor yourself in the middle of your friendship crisis but didn't fix your typos

[10:30 AM] **Pidgey:** anyways I'm sure everything is fine go have fun

 

[10:32 AM] **The Tailor:** ok

[10:32 AM] **The Tailor:** t!fish

 

[10:23 AM] **BOT TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS:** :fishing_pole_and_fish: | lancelancerevolution, you caught: :battery: ! You paid 10 for casting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  4m

I can't believe it SOME HOMIE KEEPS BUYING ALL THE BLUE PAL MERCH BEFORE ME

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  4m

Replying to @lancemcslain

HE IS LEGIT JUST GRABBING THE LAST LNES ALL TH E TKME I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHJNG

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  3m

Replying to @lancemcslain

Lance are you okay.

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  3m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro

NO I HAVE A NEW MULLETED RIVAL NOW I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS EVEN THO HE'S CUTE

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  2m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro

Well good luck with that, you're on your own.

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  2m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro

@shinykeithandme WOULD BACK ME UP

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  2m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

Sounds fake but okay.

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  1m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

this is why he's my fav cousin and not u shiro I DON'T APPRECIATE UR SKEPTCISIM

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  6s

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

Sure Jance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\----- May 14, 2017 -----

 

[2:46 PM] **zerotoshiro:** CHECK LANCE’S TWITTER RN

 

[2:47 PM] **Princess Troublegum:** Oh my goodness.

 

[2:47 PM] **The Matter Baby:** OMG

[2:48 PM] **The Matter Baby:** HOYL SHIT HAHHAA

[2:48 PM] **The Matter Baby:** THIS ID AMAZING

 

[2:49 PM] **zerotoshiro:** I'm fucking laughing so hard right now I wonder how long it'll take for them to figure it out.

 

[2:49 PM] **The Matter Baby:** pidge is gonna have a field day with this

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is the _final straw_ ,” Lance screeches, pointing accusingly at his new rival.  

 

The asshole has the gall to look confused.  “Sorry, what?”

 

Lance moves his finger to point at the Blue Lion plushie on the table in front of them.  It’s _adorable_ and _handmade_ and it’s going to be his, not mullet’s.  “You’ve been sniping merch from me all afternoon but not this time!”

 

“Uh… sorry?”  Mullet Man furrows his eyebrows, then turns away to grab for his wallet.  He jumps when Lance screeches again next to his ear.  “Holy shit calm down, you’re going to get kicked out if you keep this up.”

 

“C’mon man, you have so much Blue Paladin merch already!”  Lance squishes his hand against Mullet Man’s face, ignoring the indignant spluttering when the other man drops his money.  “Can’t you let me have one?”

 

 

Mullet Man’s face turns red.  “Look, I feel bad but… I _really_ need to get this one!  It’s my best friend’s favourite Lion, he loves her a lot and I want to cheer him up.  He’s been sad this weekend so I want to give it to him.”

 

That’s so disgustingly adorable that Lance can almost forgive Mullet Man, but he’s getting desperate.  “Well she’s my favourite Lion too!” he says, waving his arms wildly.  “I couldn’t come yesterday so everything is sold out!  You have all that other stuff you bought, why can’t I have this one?”

 

“Um… excuse me…”  The artist at the table clears their throat awkwardly.  “Sorry but somebody else bought the plushie while you were arguing.”

 

“ _What?!_ ”  Lance whirls around to see a blonde woman with pigtails walking away, happily hugging the Blue Lion.  “Ah, frick.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sharpshooter**

**x-xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

I hope ur there today

10:12 AM

 

Fuck I’m so sorry Lance, I forgot to charge my phone before I left the house.  I couldn’t check any texts or Discord messages.

5:24 PM

 

I just got home I’m really sorry

5:26 PM

 

Hey bud it’s okay, it was short notice.

6:02 PM

 

Ngl I’m disappointed bc I hoped I’d see you, but it’s not your fault. Better luck next time!!

6:03 PM

 

Yeah…

6:04 PM

 

Wanna watch a movie? I can Rabbit. Just ping me on Discord when you’re ready.

6:04 PM

 

OK

6:04 PM

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **fire** **a samurai**

@shinykeithandme

 

 **_nyma_ ** _@nanymabar_

_Got this cute Blue Lion plushie at #ACAF today! ♥_

 

Hello, sorry for the random message.  I don’t know if you remember me, but I was the man in a red shirt standing at the table when you bought the plushie in your tweet.

This is a really weird request but would you be interested in selling it to me?  I’ll pay double for it just to have it this week.  I asked the artist and she said she could make another one when she’s back home so you could still have one later.  I checked the math and even with shipping you’ll have some of my money left over.

I understand if you don’t want to sell, it looks really cute.  I’m just hoping to get one quickly.

4m

 

 

Wow, you really want that plushie don’t you.

Sure I can sell if you’re serious. Where and when do you want to meet?

now

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  8h

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

Sure Jance.

 

 **fire a samurai**  @shinykeithandme  4m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

Sorry I just saw these tweets.  But yeah I’d back up Lance.

 

 **Lancing w/ the Stars**  @lancemcslain  3m

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

awwww keeeeiiiiiiiith <333333

 

 **stop calling me dad**  @zerotoshiro  36s

Replying to @lancemcslain @zerotoshiro @shinykeithandme

Fucking unbelievable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[2:49 PM] **The Matter Baby:** pidge is gonna have a field day with this

 

[6:16 PM] **zerotoshiro:** THEY STILL DIDN’T FIGURE IT OUT

 

[6:16 PM] **The Matter Baby:** LMAO R U SERIOUS

 

[6:18 PM] **Princess Troublegum:** /prepares popcorn

 

 

* * *

 

 

[8:11 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** uggggghhhhhhhhhh sry can we rewind

[8:11 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** i didn’t remember anything from the mvie in the past 5min

 

[8:11 PM] **keithmyass:** Sure go for it.  Is something wrong?

 

[8:12 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** sry just thinking about earlier today

[8:12 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** i was _so close_ to getting this adorable plushie of blue???? but a blonde chick got it bc i was busy yelling at this homie who kept buying all the blue paladin merch

[8:12 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** it was so cute keith!!! I WAS SO CLOSe :sob:

 

[8:15 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** keith?

[8:15 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** are you ok buddy

 

[8:15 PM] **keithmyass:** uh

[8:15 PM] **keithmyass:** this is a weird question

[8:16 PM] **keithmyass:** but

 

[8:16 PM] **lancelancerevolution:**???

 

[8:16 PM] **keithmyass:** Were you wearing a blue and white shirt with a greenish hoodie tied around your waist

[8:17 PM] **keithmyass:** Bc if that was you

 

[8:17 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** oh my god

 

[8:17 PM] **keithmyass:** Then I was the homie

 

[8:17 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** OH MY GOD

[8:17 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** UR THE MULLET MAN

 

[8:17 PM] **keithmyass:** Holy fuck

 

[8:18 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** WE WERE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER WHAT THE fudge (edited)

 

[8:18 PM] **keithmyass:** I can’t believe this

 

[8:18 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** have you been a closet blue paladin fan all along or something I THOUGHT RED PALADIN WAS YOUR FAVOURITE

 

[8:19 PM] **keithmyass:** You dumbass I was buying it for you!

[8:19 PM] **keithmyass:** I thought you couldn’t go to ACAF!

 

[8:20 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** oh my god you were buying them all for me

[8:20 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** _and i was mad the whole time omf_

 

[8:20 PM] **keithmyass:** I’M SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS YOU

[8:21 PM] **keithmyass:** BUT I GOT YOUR LION BACK

[8:21 PM] **keithmyass:** blue.jpg

 

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** hghhfhsudfuh

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** keITH

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** GO OUT WOIH ME

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** *WITH

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** PLS

[8:22 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** UR THE BEST HONESTLY AND I LIKE U A LOT

 

[8:25 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** BUDDY WHERE DID U GO

 

[8:26 PM] **keithmyass:** YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SHIT LIKE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE JFC

 

[8:26 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** IS THAT A YES?????/

 

[8:26 PM] **keithmyass:** YES

 

[8:26 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** OMG

[8:27 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** WHAT DO U WANNA DO FOR OUR FIRST DATE

 

[8:27 PM] **keithmyass:** Well we did agree to lunch?  Maybe that?

[8:27 PM] **keithmyass:** Idk

  
[8:28 PM] **lancelancerevolution:** sounds good!!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Inspired by true events at TCAF where crycnics and I ran into each other and we didn't know until later LOL. (I bought one last pack of Voltron stickers right before she did.)
> 
> 2\. Those of you familiar with Discord bots may recognize that TakaSHIT ShiroGAINS is the Tatsumaki bot. I spend way too much time fishing with that bot. Lance and Keith have a little friendly fishing rivalry on the server.
> 
> 3\. Artwork for the fic: http://legendarydesvender.tumblr.com/post/160791293769/
> 
> 4\. Transmedia format inspired by my friend ilgaksu's amazing klance Olympic AU [house on fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8498344/chapters/19474831), please check it out if you enjoyed the my fic! It's more serious but it's fantastic.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on twitter @legdesvender or tumblr @legendarydesvender! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
